Cruel Reality
by Shoyzz
Summary: ONE-Shot Spreading winter on Burgess Jack comes across a crying little girl without knowing that she is his little sister. Jack's POV


It has been only a month since I came to existence. Since then I've been practicing and discovering my new abilities. And of course practicing, but I still had much to learn.  
After I learned that I used the wind to fly I would go everywhere. Except for places with a very high temperature. I couldn't stand the heat. **Not one bit**. So I always stick to cold places. The colder, the better.  
Even thought I liked traveling every place I could find, this one town, Burgess, the place where I was "born", always felt like home. I don't know why because I've never had a family before and could never experience what I heard people call "home", but this was close enough. And there was something that made me feel like I belonged there. I cherished that feeling. So I preferred to stay there most of the time. Watching the kid's play, parents going to work, and the usual.  
One day I was walking through the forest going to the pond. I made some kind of routine. First watched the kids play, throwing snowballs and sometimes I would join in. After some time, I would go to the pond. I liked to freeze it and later skate over it, even though I'm always bare feet. As I was on my way, I heard a small sob coming from behind. Curiosity got the best of me and I decided to turn around and follow the sound. In the distance I saw a figure, a small one on the snow. As I came closer, I realized it was a girl. She was no older than 8 or 9 years old and was kneeling on the floor and I wondered why. She was mumbling something that I think was **"come back"**, repeating over and over. She was trembling due to the cold. I didn't understand what she was doing, why she didn't go home where it was warm. Maybe she got lost. While I was thinking, I got closer and closer to the point that I was just in front of her. She was looking to the ground. Suddenly she lifted her face a little bit and I could see that her eyes were closed and tears were coming down her round little face.  
Right then, my heart just dropped. Neither she, nor any child should be this sad. I mean children should always be happy, laughing, free of worries and responsibilities and full of hope. But she, she looked as if she was broken hearted. Right now, none of those things could be seen on her pretty cute face.  
I knelt before her and asked, **"What's wrong? Why are you crying?"** Forgetting at that moment that she couldn't see nor hear me. I extended my hand in order to place it in her shoulder, just to comfort her in some kind of way. Suddenly reality hit me square on the face. My hand went right through her. Right then, she braced herself when she felt a sudden chill. I realized it was just I.  
I looked at my hand and frowned. It bothered me so much sometimes when I couldn't be seen or heard or even felt. I was trying to do something right but I couldn't even do that. I looked at the girl one last time before I stood up and walked away realizing that I couldn't do anything to help her. I turned around to look at her one last time. She was now standing and her eyes were open. She had beautiful brown eyes, which were now red from the tears she had just shed. She looked in the direction of the pond and sniffed. Then she just turned around and headed towards the town. I decided to follow her to make sure she got home all right. We walked through the forest and finally got the village. There were not many houses, and she went right to first one on view.  
A woman, a little over thirty was standing just outside the door. I guessed she was her mother because as soon as her eyes fell on the little girl she started jogging towards her knelt down and hugged her tightly while stroking her long brown hair. After some time they broke apart and said:

- **"How are you sweetie?"** The girl just stood there facing down.  
- **"You went to the pond didn't you"** The girl looked at her mother and her eyes became wet. She stared at her and nodded shortly after. Her mother smiled sadly. Tears were forming on her eyes too. She hugged her once more and said

- **"I know this is hard for you but you will have to accept that he is not coming back dear"** At that sentence the little girl cried out.

- **"I want him back! I just want him to come back home!"**. Her mother patted and rubbed her little back until she calmed herself down. I was looking at them and felt very sad for them. I understood now why she was that sad. She had lost someone very closed to her. Maybe her father, a cousin or even a _brother_.  
After some minutes they went to their house and so decided it was time for me to go.  
After what happened that day I lost interest on going to the pond. I just wanted to clear my head from all the sadness so I flew away, leaving this town for the time being.  
Some weeks later I decided to head back to the town of Burgess to spread some winter fun. With the aid of the wind I arrived shortly. I stood on a rooftop and worked my magic. Soon enough children started to go outside, excited to see the ground covered in white pure snow. They threw themselves on the floor, spread their limbs and moved them up and down making snow angels while laughing. I smiled knowing my work could bring joy to a winter's day.  
I was looking at the children when my eyes felt on a steady figure. Wondering why I got closer and recognized her. It was the same little girl from that other time. I tried to get her attention by touching some trees nearby with my staff. Soon enough frost started to spread over them. I turned with a smile to see her admire my work but my smile faded away. She barely even noticed.  
I tried to make her laugh and have fun by making snow fall only around her but all my attempts failed.  
Even as I saw her growing up, I haven't seen her smile too much. She did go to the pond every year on the same day. I guessed it was the same date she lost her loved one. I don't know why but I felt like I've failed her. Even though I didn't know her, I just felt like I owed her something. I just didn't know what or why.  
But this is reality after all. It is not always fair. Not to me, a teenage boy who will never be acknowledge, not even to her, s small little girl who lost someone very close to her from an early age.  
This was our cruel reality.


End file.
